Notice
by R011ingThunder
Summary: He was just a friend, that's all. Never mind the way she always noticed him when he was around. Would he ever do the same? Cheon (Lyon x Chelia) One-shot


**It's a Wacky Wednesday. :) This is the day when I (sporadically) upload stories that don't quite fit with any of my other big projects. Today, I share my first-ever Lyon x Chelia story.  
**

**This fic was inspired by a friend. She planted the idea in my head over a year ago about my doing a Lyon x Chelia fic. They're not a ship that I think too much about, so I wasn't really sure what to do with it. I let the idea float around for a bit... six months later, I figured out how I could make it work. Took another six months to get it on paper, two more to get around to posting, and here we are. And so, my dear, this one's for you!**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Chelia couldn't help but notice.

She had always been an observant girl, clever for her age and prone to mischief. She'd notice things that others didn't.

She also noticed _him_ when he first joined the guild. Lyon.

They first met when Sherry and her friends had joined the Lamia Scale guild, or re-joined in the case of Toby and Yuka.

It didn't escape her notice that he was opinionated. And she definitely noticed that he was talented. He could be a little abrasive at times, but he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was.

And for a while, she harbored a little crush on him. Chelia didn't pay too much attention, since it was harmless. Just puppy love, Sherry called it. And Sherry would know, being an expert in all things love. Besides, Sherry carried a candle for the guy too.

But as the years went on, and she was accepted as a junior member of Sherry's team, she and Lyon got to know each other. He became her mentor. Then they became friends.

And now… well, now she didn't know what they were.

* * *

After she had lost her magic, Chelia thought her days with Lamia Scale were over. Instead, Master Ooba let her start running the infirmary. Chelia knew that she should have been happy with that. She might not be able to support her team on missions any more, but Chelia was still able to do her part by taking care of her friends with non-magical means.

Still, she missed getting to spend that time with her team. She was a little jealous that Sherry and Lyon would take jobs together, and she'd be left behind. Still, Lyon made sure to make time for her. And every time he'd go out, he'd bring her back a souvenir. It wasn't anything big, just a quirky mug or a postcard, regional sweets, a slice of petrified wood, a seashell, or most recently, a little resin pendant with her favorite flower. Receiving a piece of each of her team's missions always made her smile. It made her feel like she was still part of something. It made her look forward to Lyon's returns even more.

It was a few days after one of these missions that Chelia spotted Lyon sitting in the guild. And by itself, there was nothing particularly interesting about that fact.

Every so often, Lyon would grasp his right wrist with the opposite hand, then shake it out, rotating it gingerly. It was an idle, repetitive movement, barely noticeable. But Chelia couldn't help but pay attention.

If it had been anyone else, Chelia would have said that they were fidgeting. But Lyon wasn't one to fidget.

Had he hurt himself? He hadn't said anything to her about it.

After a few more minutes of observation, Chelia was almost certain that were the case.

She wasn't sure if it was her responsibility as the team's medic or as a friend made her feel a need to intervene. But Lyon would never say anything outright, so she would have to be a bit sneaky about it.

"Lyon? Do you think you could help me with something?" she asked.

"Certainly. What do you need?" he asked.

"In here," she said, leading him to the infirmary. "That box up there. It's too high for me to reach."

Lyon shrugged. "How did you even get it up there?" he asked, reaching up for it.

"Use two hands," she warned. "It's heavy."

Heeding her words, Lyon did use both hands, favoring his left and wincing slightly when he put pressure on his right.

"There you go," he said, setting the box down. He tightened his fingers around his right wrist, massaging it gently. "Was that all?" he asked.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" she demanded, latching onto his arm before he could move and deny that she had caught him.

"What? Oh, this?" he asked. "I might have sprained when we were in Clover last week."

Chelia blinked at him. Last week?

"You remember what a mess that was," he added.

And that she did.

Chelia thought her heart would stop with the way Lyon rushed into the infirmary last week. He had a broken Yuka, barely breathing, cradled in his arms. Sherry was beyond hysterical, blood streaming from a gash in her forehead. It was a horrendous sight.

"And you didn't say anything?" she asked, reaching up and steering him towards the examination table by the shoulders.

"You had your hands full with everyone else," he shrugged. "Chelia, what—"

"You could have at least wrapped it," insisted Chelia.

"Toby was feeling guilty enough without me waving that in his face," he said. "Besides, I didn't think anyone would notice."

"I noticed. Sit," she ordered, pushing him down onto the examination table. She opened one of the drawers, reaching for a roll of elastic bandage.

"Here, I can do it myself," he said.

"Clearly, you _can't_," she said, waving for his arm.

With fond exasperation, Lyon pushed his sleeve out of the way and extended his arm obediently. When she finished, Lyon ruffled her hair with the affection of an older brother. It was a friendly gesture and it made Chelia frown.

"I'm not finished," said Chelia, as Lyon started to leave.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't really know. All she knew was that it bothered her.

"Never do that again," she said. "I am your medic… and I am your… your _friend_. And we don't keep secrets or hide things from each other."

"I apologize. I never meant to hide anything. It wasn't anything serious and I just didn't think anyone would notice."

Of course, he didn't. Chelia rolled her eyes. She always paid attention, and he never noticed that she did.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

"It better not," said Chelia. "Since this is your first infraction, I'll let you off with a warning… this time," she said sternly. Then she cracked a smile to let him know that she was joking. Mostly joking, at least.

Lyon smiled back. "Generous of you."

"You know it!" she chirped.

"Thanks for looking after me."

* * *

After a few years, Chelia wasn't the only one who retired from field work.

One morning, Lyon arrived at the guild before any of the others did. He disappeared into the back with Master Ooba Babasaama, emerging hours later, looking utterly distracted.

After that, Lyon began spending his days in the guild instead of on jobs. He'd come in early and vanish in the back. For a while, Chelia wondered if he was avoiding her. But, then again, he seemed to be avoiding everyone. He never told her what he was up to, though he never failed to stop into the infirmary to say good bye to her before leaving.

Five months later, the Old Hag announced that she was stepping down from her position as Lamia Scale's Master. To everyone's surprise, she had chosen Lyon to succeed her, effective immediately.

Of course, Sherry and the others had broken the stunned silence by swarming Lyon with their cheering and well-wishes.

Chelia waited patiently until all the toasts had been made and all the niceties were finished and the commotion finally died down.

"Congratulations," said Chelia, once she managed to get him alone. "Wow. Guild Master, huh?"

"We've been working on transitioning for months and I still can't believe it," he said, flushing with pride. "I absolutely thought it'd go to Jura. He's a Wizard Saint and everything. And at _my_ age…"

"It's pretty fantastic," said Chelia grinning. Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around his neck in a bear hug. "I'm proud of you," she whispered.

"Thanks."

The contact made Chelia's pulse quicken in a way it shouldn't have. But she liked it, so she didn't let go.

They stayed like that for a beat, two, three. Then Lyon pulled away suddenly, eyes on his feet.

Chelia couldn't help but feel regret over his sudden withdrawal. It was probably for the best though. Lyon had never shown interest in being anything more than a good friend. It wasn't wise to get her hopes up.

Lyon looked up stiffly, meeting her eyes again. For a second, Chelia thought she saw a flicker of disappointment reflected in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly she must have mistaken it. In its place was a slight frown.

"What are you looking so serious for? It's going to be so awesome!" said Chelia with forced cheerfulness.

"It's going to be _a lot of work_," huffed Lyon.

"I know you can do it," said Chelia. "You're going to make an _awesome_ Guild Master!" She didn't have to pretend now. She believed that whole-heartedly.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," said Lyon. "I suppose there's one silver lining here, though, depending on your perspective."

"What's that?" asked Chelia.

"I'll be here every day, just like you are," said Lyon.

"I didn't think about that," said Chelia. She couldn't help but feel hopeful. Maybe there was still a chance.

"Is that okay?"

"You're asking me?" said Chelia. "And why wouldn't it be?"

"Looks like you'll be stuck with me," he said with wry smile.

"Oh, darn. How will I ever stand it?" said Chelia, fighting a grin. She couldn't wait for them to get to hang out like they used to. Maybe things would be more normal then.

But it didn't happen that way.

* * *

Lyon ended up being right. Being Guild Master did take a lot of effort.

Though he was always at the guild, Lyon spent all of his time working. Early mornings became long days and most of his waking hours were spent at the guild hall. He didn't see Chelia any more often than he used to. And she was left watching from the sidelines again.

"Lyon, you need to eat something," she said. "You're going to wear yourself out if you keep this up."

"I just need to finish this," he said. "Almost done."

"That's what you said an hour ago," she reminded him.

"Fifteen more minutes," said Lyon.

"Lyon, it's eleven-thirty," said Chelia. "Everyone else has gone home."

That made him pause, blinking in genuine surprise.

"What?" Lyon fumbled for his pocket-watch. "No, it can't be."

"It's eleven-thirty," repeated Chelia, as he confirmed the time for himself.

"I didn't realize it was that late," he said. "I just get—"

"Wrapped up. I know," said Chelia fondly.

He was dedicated and ambitious to a fault. She liked that about him, even if it meant that he was awful at looking after himself.

"If it's eleven-thirty, what are _you_ still doing here, Chelia?"

"I always stay when you work late."

"Y-you do?"

"You never seem to notice," she said.

He shot her a guilty glance. "Chelia, I…" Lyon trailed off, shaking his head. "Let me walk you home," he said. "I can finish this tomorrow."

"I have a better idea," said Chelia. "Here." She dumped a paper bag into his lap.

"What's this?"

"I picked up some take out when I went to dinner with Sherry and the team. You haven't eaten anything since lunch. You've got to be starving."

"You didn't have to do that," said Lyon.

"Somebody has to look after you, Mister Guild Master," she said.

There it was.

Somebody had to look after Lyon, and Chelia wanted to be that person. She wanted to be the one to stand and support him. She always had. Over the years, she'd convinced herself that there was nothing to her feelings. That it was just puppy love. Some weird crush on an older friend.

But those feelings hadn't gone away. They'd only grown.

Lyon. Her dear friend. Her old mentor. Her first love.

"Chelia?" said Lyon softly.

Chelia forced a smile. "Eat first. _Then_ finish your boring stuff. _Then_ you can walk me home," said Chelia.

"When did you get so bossy?" asked Lyon.

"I grew up at some point," said Chelia softly.

Lyon looked at her, regarding her in a way he never had before.

"I'm not a little girl any more, Lyon," said Chelia.

"No, you're not," he agreed.

* * *

"You look beautiful in that dress," said Lyon.

"Wha…?" Chelia couldn't believe her ears. When he'd asked her to be his plus-one for the Guild Masters' Conference, she hadn't dared hope, but now…

"You look beautiful in that dress," he repeated.

"Since when do you notice things like that?" asked Chelia.

Lyon brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face, leaning in. "You're not the only one who notices things, Chelia," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Chelia froze, her face heating up. Her hand rose, fingers tapping against the spot he had kissed her. Her smile grew.

He'd kissed her!

But she wasn't the only one flustered. Lyon looked just as embarrassed, turning his head to hide the pink tinge that crossed his face.

Lyon cleared his throat awkwardly. "We should go," he said stiffly, starting to walk away. "We're going to be late for the conference."

"Coming, coming!" she said, scampering after him. She latched onto his elbow, catching him off guard.

"Oof! _What—_?"

Chelia laughed. "Notice whatever you want, Lyon. But I bet you didn't see that coming!"

Lyon huffed a laugh. "Crazy girl..." he muttered affectionately.

"I'm _your_ crazy girl," said Chelia. She liked the way that sounded.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," said Lyon. "Though, you know Sherry won't approve," he warned.

"Do we really have to tell her?" asked Chelia.

"Yes," said Lyon. "Why wouldn't we? It's not like we're going to be able to hide it."

Chelia sighed. "I'm not a kid anymore, Lyon, and she's not my mother," said Chelia.

"Yes, and good thing, that," said Lyon.

"Which one?" asked Chelia.

"Both," said Lyon. "Though, could you imagine how awkward that would be?"

"Dating your best friend's daughter?" asked Chelia mischievously.

"…that too."

"Well, good thing we're only cousins!" said Chelia. "We don't need _her_ to approve. The only permission you need is _mine_," she teased.

"Fair enough. I suppose we can hold off on telling her for a bit," said Lyon. "Do you think she'll notice?"

"Nope." Chelia shook her head, smiling. "Think about how long it took you."

"Ouch."

Chelia laughed at his rueful expressing, bumping him with her shoulder to let him know she had been joking.

"Actually, I've noticed for a while," admitted Lyon. "Just wasn't sure I was allowed to."

"Hmm." Chelia tilted her head playfully. "I suppose, I'll allow it," she said before going up on her toes for another kiss.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I wasn't quite sure where to go with these two, but hopefully it turned out okay. I'd love if you'd let me know!  
**

**Long-time readers might know that I have a secret ambition to have done some sort of a story for every major FT pairing, and not just the major canon/semi-canon ones. I'm counting side ships, fanon or rare pairs. It's nearly impossible, given that you can literally pair any two characters and call it a rare pair... I'm not very far along, but I'm now one step closer. :)**

**Shameless plug: I don't write a lot of Lyon x Chelia - this was my first! - but I do write a fair amount of romance (mostly slow burn, friends-to-lovers, and a fair amount of fluff + angst). If you like this style, be sure to check out my other stories. I publish a chapter of a FT fairy tale retelling every Monday. We've done Little Mermaid (Gruvia, side of Nalu), Anastasia (Jerza-style), and in a few weeks, I'll start posting _As You Wish_ (The Princess Bride, starring Graylu)! **

**I also upload a chapter of a canon-divergence AU called Mazeverse every Friday. That series picks up right after Tenrou Island and starts heading off in a different direction. The ships are many and varied, working towards my write-many-ships goal. (I used to call it a love-triangle story, but that wasn't quite right. We don't get much of the waffling between multiple love interests and fight over someone like a chew-toy that most love-triangles focus on.) It's really more like an anthology of interrelated short stories featuring different potential ships, that eventually resolve into one (for each character). **

**I'd love to see you there! ****Until next time! - Karine**


End file.
